That's my power
by Asaha
Summary: Your smile will fade, your laughter will die. Because you, are going to feel how I’ve felt. haoXyoh dark, yaoi, rape, twincest...


Hey! This is my first fic so please be easy on me…

Sorry for the bad grammar, I'm not English… please tell me if I write things wrong.

**Warnings**: rape, yaoi, twincest, blood. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

We where separated at birth. Separated because of our family. Now I will take you back. All of you. In a way you won't be able to imagine. In a way you don't want to imagine.

Your smile will fade, your laughter will die. Because you, are going to feel how I've felt.

You didn't believe it at first. You couldn't. But I showed you. Showed you what I could do, to even the most cheerful person.

You where so scared, all the time. I loved it. I couldn't help but wanting more.

Wanting more of your tears to fall. More of your blood to fled. More of your screams to fill the air. More of that hopeless look in your eyes, that I just couldn't get enough from.

I've sliced through your skin, pretending I couldn't hear you begging for me to stop. I whipped you over and over again, pretending I didn't hear your pleads.

But you where strong. Even after I had hurt you so much, you tried to be strong.

You stayed yourself. You wouldn't let me break you. I've heard you saying it over and over again to yourself. You still wanted to believe, that everything would work out. And I would prove you wrong.

It was the thing you feared the most. And I knew it. You didn't suspect me to really do it. Yet still you feared it. And it seams you had a right to do that.

It was almost night, you where hugging yourself in an attempt to stay warm, how well I remember. I could hear your thoughts. You where again, saying it would be alright. That you would be free again. That I would go away some day.

The moment you saw me you already started to panic inside. It was never good for you to see me, and you could sense I was up to something. You probable didn't even wanted to know.

I came over you, your fear increasing with each step I took. But from the outside you where trying to stay calm, everything would work out right?

How dump you could be at times.

I gave you a smile, one that made your whole body shiver. It was nice to see that.

I leaped over to you, capturing your face in my hand, stroking your cheek in what should be a loving manner. You winced, but didn't turn away. I had learned you that. I did this more times. How could you have known I would go further this time?

It happened all so fast for you.

From the moment I first captured your lips in a hungry kiss, to the moment I was laying upon your naked body. Seeing you wrestling beneath me. You screamed. You screamed so much. In all ways for me to stop. To not do this to you. But why shouldn't I?

I enjoyed each and every moment. I heard each and every plead from you… and I remember them all. You feared it so much. You where so scared. I couldn't help but smile the whole time.

The moment I forced myself into you. I don't think I've ever heard somebody scream so loud. The tears that felt from your eyes, I never knew somebody has so many of them.

I saw you biting your lip so hard, the blood was running down your month, to be mixed with your tears. A combination I loved so much of you.

I pushed your face into the dirt ground, muffling your screams. I gripped your hips, forcing my nails into them so that blood run down from them, before I started to pump into you unmercifully. Over and over and over again.

From your thoughts, I knew you where trying to scream 'STOP!' all the time, but the pain was so overwhelming, that you couldn't even muster that single word.

You felt like you where ripped into two pieces. I heard it from your thoughts, who where screaming so loudly.. Where I could here your thousands pleads for me to stop, witch I again, pretended to not hear.

I forced myself into you. Ignoring all of you, until I felt you clamp around me, giving me the last push to erase. I pushed out of you, standing up again to pull my clothes back on.

You seemed to have your voice back, as I could suddenly hear you screaming. You kept screaming, screaming everything you couldn't just a minute ago.

And I walk. I walk away. Not looking back for even one time. I walk. Like I wasn't even there. Like I can't see you. Can't hear you. Like I don't know your there.

Without saying a word. I walk away. Leaving your broken body there, as a piece of dirt.

Something I'm done with. To never look at again.

I can hear you screaming until I disappear in a pair of flames. To never be looked at again.

You hated me. You feared me.

How many times you've wished I wouldn't exist? That I would be gone? How many times have you wished me dead? How many times did you pray to escape?

After all I've done to you. All your cries and pleads unheard…

You still regret killing me.

Cause that's my power.

I can make people feel pain, sorrow, helpless, guilt, regret…

Even when I'm not there anymore…

* * *

Sorry that it's short.

Please review.

------ Asaha


End file.
